In subterranean operations, knowledge of the composition of downhole fluids is important for many processes. The proportions of various types of hydrocarbon fuels and gases, as well as non-hydrocarbon gases, may affect exploration and production processes, as well as surface gas plant designs. Many current petrophysical data acquisition systems (e.g., logging) methods lack the ability to accurately estimate the makeup of such downhole fluids. Conventional petrophysical analysis is generally based on measurements that are sensitive to the presence of water but insensitive or relatively insensitive to hydrocarbon and particularly gas composition. Thus, fluid composition monitoring has typically been qualitative.